


Только для безвыходных ситуаций

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Это слишком напрашивалось: очередной текст на тему того, кто сможет спасти из космоса Тони Старка – на этот раз с учетом фильма «Капитан Марвел». И со СПОЙЛЕРАМИ к нему!





	Только для безвыходных ситуаций

Записать прощальное сообщение для Пеппер Тони решился, когда сканеры показали, что вокруг «Бенатара» нет космических кораблей, способных подлететь к нему за то время, пока кончится кислород. Увы, как ни надеялись он и Небула на помощь, многократно усиливая передатчик и посылая сигнал бедствия на Землю, дождаться её так и не удалось, а значит, оставалось рассчитывать лишь на то, что спасательная миссия получит хотя бы шлем с посланием.

— …Когда я усну, мне приснишься ты. Только ты.

Остановив запись, Тони ещё несколько секунд смотрел на шлем, потом повернул голову к стоявшей у дальней переборки Небуле.

— Если ты их дождёшься, передашь его на Землю, ладно?

— Я доставлю его на Терру.

— Хорошо. Знаешь, это и правда получилось неплохо — путешествовать с тобой. Мы как-то быстро сработались и…

— Знаю, Тони.

Небула подошла к нему и, помедлив, тоже села на пол. В холодном свете звёзд было уже привычно рассматривать друг друга как случайных попутчиков, сумевших стать кем-то куда более близкими. Глядя в блестящие глаза девушки-инопланетянки, Тони думал о том, что не отказался бы от такого члена команды Мстителей, и плевать, что на это скажут остальные и генерал Росс. Её бы он точно отстоял, а ещё…

Уютное молчание прервал внезапно вспыхнувший поток света прямо посреди корабля, который, впрочем, быстро прекратился, оставив после себя миловидную девушку в сине-красном костюме. Она хмуро обвела взглядом корабль и, вдруг улыбнувшись, спросила:

— Ну и кто из вас послал сигнал на планету Ц-53: «Спасите-помогите, здесь остался без воды, еды и воздуха Тони Старк»?

— Ц-53? — преодолев начальное удивление, переспросил Тони.

— Ага. Её ещё называют Землёй.

— Мы вместе это сделали, — сказала Небула.

— Понятно.

Незваная гостья быстро подошла к Тони с Небулой и, как они, уселась на пол. Затем сняла с плеч чёрный рюкзак.

— Кто ты? — задал вопрос Тони, с растущим интересом наблюдая за тем, как она копается в рюкзаке. — Внебрачная сестра Тора? Это Радужным мостом тебя забросили сюда?

— Что? А, нет, нет, это только моя энергия. Так случилось, что у меня теперь её много… Я Кэрол Дэнверс, кстати, — она приветливо протянула руку.

Тони охотно её пожал.

— Тони.

— Догадаться было несложно, — подмигнув, Кэрол затем повернулась к Небуле. — А вот про тебя в сообщении не говорилось.

— Моё имя Небула, — неохотно представилась та и, покосившись на Тони, всё-таки решилась тоже пожать руку.

— Вот и познакомились, — Кэрол вытащил из рюкзака чёрный баллон с маской: — Так, здесь кислород. Тони, это тебе. Ещё у меня запас воды и еды, достаточный для того, чтобы доставить вас на Землю.

Взяв баллон, Тони торопливо прижал маску к лицу и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Голова с непривычки закружилась, пусть даже и воздух показался невероятно вкусным.

— У меня таких баллонов ещё три, — заметила Кэрол. — Каждый рассчитан часов на восемь, до Земли нам добираться сутки, так что… есть даже один про запас, если, конечно…

— Мне кислород не требуется, — сдержанно сообщила Небула, уловив намёк.

— Тогда совсем хорошо. Так, я сейчас добавлю энергии в двигатели и скорректирую курс. Перекусите тут пока, — с этими словами Кэрол высыпала из рюкзака сухие пайки и несколько бутылок с водой, после чего отправилась разбираться с кораблём.

Тони и Небула переглянулись. Теперь, когда нежданное спасение явилось в таком вот добродушном виде, прощаться с жизнью и отчаиваться Тони резко перехотелось. Вместо этого он сделал пару маленьких глотков воды, чтобы смочить горло, подхватил кислородный баллон и пошёл следом за Кэрол, старательно не обращая внимания на слабость. 

— Мы здесь кое-что перестроили, — пояснил он, увидев её озадаченное лицо. — В сущности, этот корабль был сильно повреждён падавшими на Титан обломками, так что многое пришлось собирать с нуля. 

— И вы вдвоём собрали вот это?! — не поверила Кэрол.

— Да, из металлолома, — пожал плечами Тони и вдохнул кислорода. — Небула хотела восстановить всё в прежнем виде, но я решил тут кое-что улучшить, так что…

Недоверие на лице Кэрол сменилось восхищением, она широко улыбнулась, и Тони не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Очень впечатляет, Тони. Мне сказали, что ты инженер, но вот такого… — она неопределённо махнула рукой. — Не ожидала, — и прищурилась: — У меня есть пара технических идей, которые я хотела бы обсудить с тобой. Они для моих друзей.

— Не вопрос, — тут же согласился тот. — Сразу, как только ты сделаешь то, что хотела…

— Ага.

— И расскажешь нам немного о себе и о Земле. 

— А о Земле-то что?

— Мы отправили сигнал на базу Мстителей. Если ты узнала о нём, значит, явно побывала там.

— Да, там лежал пейджер Фьюри, — подтвердила Кэрол. — Мы договорились, что Фьюри пошлёт мне сигнал, если на Земле возникнут очень уж серьезные проблемы. Потом оказалось, что он успел это сделать ровно перед тем, как рассыпался пеплом, и его пейджер нашли твои знакомые. К ним я и пришла.

— К кому именно? — Тони невольно задержал дыхание, ожидая ответ.

— Ну, там были бородатый капитан, блондинка, умный очкарик-профессор и парень в каких-то странных ходунках, который назвал себя твоим лучшим другом.

— Роуди… — облегченно выдохнул Тони.

— Да, точно, Роуди! — обрадовалась Кэрол. — Потом я ещё видела того самого Тора, сестрицей которого ты меня обозвал, хотя у меня точно нет такой родни, и какого-то странного хвостатого енота. У него еще имя такое… — она пощёлкала пальцами. — Метеор, Космолёт…

— Может быть, Ракета? — подала голос Небула.

— Да, вот она! Ракета. Он вроде как один остался из своих. Я сильно не вникала, надо было собираться сюда.

— Ясно, — Небула мрачно опустила голову.

Кэрол вопросительно посмотрела на Тони.

— Она тоже из их компании, — негромко пояснил тот. — Часть из них погибла на наших глазах, так что…

— О, — Кэрол понятливо кивнула. — Да, это нелегко… Но, возможно, мы что-то ещё и изменим. Вернём тех, кто покинул Землю и другие планеты. И начнём, Тони, с тебя.

Тони сделал очередной вдох кислорода, опустил маску и улыбнулся заражающей оптимизмом девушке:

— Согласен. С кого-то же надо начинать.


End file.
